Robbie Loud
|likes = Anime}} Personality Robbie is a tough, hot-blooded girl with an aggressive streak. Like her uncle Lemy, she has a quick temper and gets into fights on a regular basis; unlike him, however, she has the skills to back up her own hype. Her aggressive demeanor has earned her a reputation as a bully, though this is far from the case and she often stands up to bullies around the school. Unfortunately, her attempts to whip the weaker kids into shape are just seen as bullying. A passionate Japanophile, with a particular fixation on anime and manga. In short, a weeb, if her appearance didn’t make that abundantly clear. She and her mother bond over their shared interests, often see anime or gaming together. Deep down inside, however, she’s always been something of a daddy’s girl and loves her father very much. She’s just too tsundere to admit it. Apearance Robbie is a tall girl with a boyish build, sporting black hair, freckles, and fair skin. She resembles her father more so than her mother, inheriting none of her mom's BEST assets... a constant sore point for the girl. Usually keeps her hair tied back in a braid, which her father has to help her with, to her chagrin. When loose, her hair is long and lush. Has an intense, sharp gaze intended to intimidate her peers. She spent countless hours perfecting this. Dresses in a stereotypical banchō style, sporting a Japanese-style school uniform with a long, unbuttoned jacket and a red tank top underneath. Her outfit is accessorized with a gold ring through the collar, skull-engraved belt buckle and a gold chain hanging from her waist. She is almost never seen without her bandana, given to her by her uncle Lemy and sporting a red skull-and-crossbones design. She often chews a sprig of wheat, presumably because she thinks it makes her look tough. Unusually strong for a girl her age, or for a girl in general really. She's strong enough to pick up her father and chuck him out a window, though in her defense she was going through her first period at the time. Few would guess it by looking at her, but she actually has a pretty cute butt. She got that from her dad, too. Speech Unlike her soft-spoken parents, Robbie is loud, brash, and boastful. She's foul-mouth and doesn't mince words, never hesitating to speak her mind. Has a tough, boyish voice that radiates confidence. Often peppers her speech with Japanese words and phrases. Sometimes refers to her parents as 'otousan' and 'okaasan' respectively; Loan thinks this is cute. Bobby thinks it's cringey. In her rare moments of vulnerability, she becomes very quiet and her voice loses its edge. Relationships [[Lemy Loud|'Lemy Loud']]: 'Robbie is very close with her uncle and seems to look up to him, while he looks out for her, like a big brother or even a second father. She also has a big crush on him, to the point where she might even be in love with him. Lemy always turns her down because of her age and her being his neice but deep down he might havefeelings for her too. 'Lupa Loud: 'Lupa is Robbie's favorite aunt and she is very encoraging of her neices feelings for Lemy. Robbie also seems has a crush on her but not as much as Lemy. 'Bobby Jr.: 'Robbie loves her dad very much, but she doesnt like to admit it and is embarassed when showing love to him. She mostly teases him, but likes spendign time with him. She cant braid her own hair and secretly likes when he does it. However Bobby doesnt approve of Robbie wanting to have sex with her uncle 'Loan Loud: She's close with her mom and they watch anime together a lot. Loan loves her daughter and being a mother has made her a lot happier and stable. she ships Robbie and Lemy and supports her daugher feelings, but hopes they will wait until she's older. Gallery LobbyJrFamily.png|happy family Ddhxkfk-cf6b32a1-96a7-44ea-b067-14a5ab241f2b.png Dd9o89z-51cde0f0-6577-4497-bce7-b17f281a3ddb.png Dd8fian-6fda4c47-9803-4714-94ab-70f1942ecdc9.png tuck.png r.png wrestlingdaddy.png husbndo.png roblio.png hugdaddy.jpg